The Secrets of Mistletoe
by darkness wasted
Summary: Shadow doesn't celebrate Christmas. amy shows him her favorite part about the holiday, mistletoe! But what happens when they're found under it! ShadAmy Fic. Read and Review!


The Secrets of Mistletoe

The Secrets of Mistletoe

Shadow was minding his own business and walking through the deep snow. He didn't like the white frozen moisture and got really annoyed when it found it's way up his jeans. While walking he was hit by a random snowball. He heard a familiar voice. He turned and to his expectancy he saw Sonic laughing. Shadow smirked and made a snowball himself. Sonic was on the ground laughing not realizing what Shadow was doing.

Shadow took aim and threw it right at Sonic's face.

"Owwww!" Was the only thing that was heard. Sonic was on the ground holding his nose.

"Hey lighten up Shadow. It was a snowball not a missile!" Sonic yelled still holding his nose.

Shadow laughed and kept walking leaving Sonic to whimper over his now frozen nose. Shadow kept walking till he slipped on some ice. He kept slipping and sliding on the ice. He waved his arms all around and he tried to grab on to something. He yelled as he was about to hit a tree head on. Then as he expected he smacked face first against the tree's bark. Shadow had his arms literally wrapped around it. He was in a split and his legs were around the tree.

"Huh! Shadow are you ok!?" A voice yelled behind him. He fell backwards and saw star. They were swirling in a circle and so was a pink figure. He was on his back looking up.

"Hi Amy. I didn't know you had three sisters." Shadow said still dazed.

Amy rolled her eyes and helped him up to a sitting position. Shadow felt his face and winced. He had a scratch on his check which burned in the cold. He also felt a bump on his head. His nose was incredibly sore.

"Are you ok? That was a nasty smack in the face." Amy said kneeling by him. She had on a pink jacket and was wearing pink snow boots with matching pants.

"I've been better. Is that Sonic laughing?" Shadow said growling.

Amy looked back and bit her lip. She turned to Shadow who was really angry.

"Yeah." She said sounding nervous. Shadow held up his hand and didn't look back.

He produced chaos spear and flung it to a tree that Sonic was under. The snow from the tree fell on him. Sonic popped his head out and started cussing at Shadow. Shadow smiled pleased with what he had done. He got up and shuck off the snow that was on his fur.

Amy laughed as some of it was thrown on her. Shadow looked and saw that she was covered with it. He brushed it off her hair and apologized.

"Don't say sorry Shadow. It was funny. So how are you spending Christmas?" Amy asked.

"Oh I'm not." Shadow said beginning to walk away. Amy's eyes widened. She ran and grabbed his arm. He turned and looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked.

"What do you mean you're not celebrating Christmas? It's the time of year everyone's happy." Amy explained.

"Don't waste your breath Amy. He's never happy." Sonic said walking up to them. Shadow kept his eyes on Amy but grabbed Sonic by his collar.

"I'm sorry. But were we talking to you faker." Shadow said still looking at Amy.

Sonic sighed and said an annoyed no.

"Well then. I suggest you BEAT IT!" Shadow yelled. He threw Sonic into a snow bank. Sonic moaned and didn't surface.

"Sorry Amy but this time of year is nothing happy for me. It's all but bad memories. So I don't bother with the tradition." Shadow said shrugging.

"Aww…but you can't always be alone. This time of year is so magical. Anything can happen around Christmas. Like miracles." Amy said spinning in a circle. Shadow smiled at her.

"Miracles? Na. I don't mind being alone anyway. So that's why I don't bother with it." Shadow said shaking his head.

"Oh but Shadow. You have to believe in miracles around Christmas. My favorite decoration is Mistletoe" Amy said clapping her hands together.

"Mistletoe? What's that?" Shadow asked now interested.

"You don't know? Oh well it's a special flower type ornament that hangs above the door way or anywhere where people walk under it. When two people walk under it. Occasionally a boy and girl they have to kiss. It's tradition. I caught Sonic under it a couple of times. It was pretty funny actually." Amy said remembering past Christmases.

Shadow raised and eyebrow. He looked at Amy with curiosity in his eyes.

"so you kiss under a plant? Why?" Shadow asked.

"You know what I don't know. It's been done that way ever since the first Christmas. But that's besides the point. You're coming with me!" Amy said grabbing his arm and pulling.

"Where are you taking me?" Shadow asked a bit concerned. Amy turned and winked at him.

Shadow rolled his eyes and followed her. She led him into a store which was heavily decorated and full of people. Shadow didn't like to be around crowds but Amy kept pulling him on.

"Amy why are we here?" Shadow asked.

"Trust me." Was all she said. Shadow was still being pulled forward. He saw people with bags and boxes of every shape.

He didn't understand what the big fuss was all about. It seemed like any other day to him. Amy stopped and he realized that they were in a mall. He really was uncomfortable now.

"Amy?" Shadow said like a scared little kid.

Amy smiled at him and pulled on. She went into another store and it was packed with people. The store had nothing but toys in it. Amy looked at him and kept smiling. Shadow on the other hand looked scared. He hated crowds and this wasn't helping his hatred.

"Almost there Shadow." Amy said.

Shadow heard her and was relived. They reached the exit and walked outside. The snow was much deeper here and it reached Shadow's knees. Amy trudged through without any trouble. They came to an arch which was decorated and fully covered in gold and silver tinsel. Amy let go of his hand and looked at it. Shadow saw a green leaf like object hanging from it.

"See that. That's Mistletoe Shadow. That's my favorite part of Christmas." Amy said moving closer under the arch. Shadow followed not taking his eyes off of the plant. He was facing Amy and looked up still confused with what this plant had to do with anything. Amy looked up at it too and smiled. Then someone started to laugh from somewhere. Amy and Shadow looked and saw Sonic.

"Now you guys have to kiss! Don't realize what you're standing under? Go ahead I won't look." Sonic said turning around still snickering.

"Um he's right. Look we were standing under it and didn't even notice." Amy said smiling.

Shadow looked at her and gave a shy smile. Amy did the same.

"Well we can't break a tradition now can we Shadow?" Amy said taking his hands into her's.

Shadow nodded and smiled at her. Amy leaned up to him and Shadow leaned forward. The kissed. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sonic turned to see if anything happened and his jaw dropped. He smiled and saw that they weren't splitting up any time soon.

"Ok guys it's only suppose to be a three second thing. You can stop now." Sonic said crossing his arms.

But Amy and Shadow kept the kiss. They both had their eyes closed and held each other close. Sonic's eyes widened and smiled. He sat and watched them clearly not giving them some privacy.

Shadow and Amy split. They smiled at one another and hugged.

"Early Christmas present Shadow." Amy said nuzzling into his chest. Shadow kept her close.

"Thanks Ames." He said with a sense of happiness in his voice.

Amy looked up at him and smiled. Shadow closed his eyes and kept her close. Amy was happy and liked the early present for the both of them. But that was not what she intended. All she wanted to do was show Shadow what her favorite part of Christmas was. But she liked this either way.

Shadow was happy. But still confused about the plant that hung from the arch. He forgot about it and continued to hold Amy.

Sonic was still laughing his head off. Shadow opened his eyes. He and Amy turned to Sonic. Amy looked up at Shadow and nodded. Shadow put one hand up and an electrical charge was being produced. He shot it at Sonic. Sonic was thrown into another snow bank.

Shadow and Amy laughed but still kept the hug. Sonic crawled out the snow and sighed.

"Alright, alright I'll go. _Love birds_" sonic said rolling his eyes. He ran off to get his fur dry from getting smacked into the snow so many times.

Shadow looked at Amy again and smiled. Amy leaned over again and kissed him. She parted and looked into his eyes.

"Oh well. So what if we're _love birds_." Amy said rolling her eyes. She hugged Shadow tight and laughed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Amy said still laughing against his chest.

"I wouldn't either Ames." Shadow said smiling.

"Merry Christmas Shadow." Amy said still nuzzled against his chest.

"Back at ya Ames." Shadow said stroking her quills. It began to snow again.

The End.

**So! What did you think!? Adorable in my eyes. But Sonic turned out to be a pain in the butt in this story. But hey I fixed that with a little chaos spear.**

**Shadow: Excuse me but I believe I did that.**

**Me: Oh um sorry Shad**

**Shadow: Why do you call me **_**Shad**_** anyway?**

**Me: Only a nickname now say bye to the readers Shad.**

**Shadow: Bye. Now about that nickname……**


End file.
